


Mother Moon

by GhostRage, Hot_Wheels



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRage/pseuds/GhostRage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A child lost, another stolen, things are not what they seem and will Lucius ever remember Grey clearly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hot_Wheels is my Beta for this story. :)
> 
> My apologies to those who are reading and following this story. It was accidentally deleted, so I've taken the opportunity to have Hot_Wheels Beta the entire thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**~~~~~**

**PROLOGUE:** Lucius looked out the window and sighed softly. His wife, Narcissa, was pregnant again, and she was _not_ happy about it. She’d made it clear that she had only carried Draco because it was expected of her to so.

He knew the only reason she hadn’t aborted _this_ child was because several people already knew that she was pregnant, and this time it was a daughter.

If Narcissa could possibly treat him any worse than she was already, it was now--and he knew it would only get worse--but he’d live with it, if only so he could have his daughter. He’d always wanted to have several children, but had resigned himself to only ever having Draco. He loved the boy, but Narcissa saw to it that he never really got to know his son...and now, with her pregnant again, he could only hope that she didn’t raise his daughter the same way. Lucius gave Draco everything the boy asked for; it was the only way he knew that he could show the child that he cared.

Draco was four years old now, and--thanks to his wife--either acted demanding or terrified of his father. Lucius knew that he couldn’t go through the same thing with his daughter.

**~~~~~**

It was known that the Malfoy family was one of the few Pureblood families that naturally produced male Carriers, where neither the Carrier nor the Dominate had to be Dark. It usually only happened if a Malfoy heir had more than one son; then, the younger would normally be a Carrier.

What few people knew was that Lucius was the _younger_ of two sons born to Abraxas Malfoy, and that the older son--Lucian Abraxas Malfoy--had died in a freak accident when Lucius was eight years old; Lucian had been 12 years old at the time of his death.

Lucius had become the Heir, had grown up, and been married to Narcissa, and they’d had Draco. What Lucius had never told anyone was that he himself was a Carrier, and was never meant to behave dominantly. _“No,”_ he thought, _“I was meant to take someone else’s name, carry their cubs and manage the household...not take on the role my beloved brother should have._

_“The only bright spot is that I have Draco...and will soon have a daughter to love.”_ With these thoughts in mind, Lucius turned from the window and--moving back to his desk--finished his work before heading home for the day.

**~~~~~**

The House welcomed Lucius as he arrived, and he smiled briefly before heading to the third floor in the guest wing of the Manor. This was _**his**_ place; he’d turned it into a house _within_ the Manor. It had a kitchen, a small dining room, a sitting room, his personal library, a blank bedroom, a few storage rooms and his bedroom.

With the exception of his bedroom, all the rooms were simply, yet tastefully, decorated. The kitchen was done in shades of blue and green; this was where he ate most of the time. The dining room matched the kitchen--but was slightly more formal--and could seat about 30 people.

The sitting room was done in grey and silver, and was formal like the dining room. The living room was charmed to be an early autumn meadow with a spring running through it. It was connected to the library by a short hall, that looked like a woodland path that burst out into another meadow; _that_ was lined with living shelves of books, and was dotted with arbors and nooks for reading, and furniture. Both were formed by branches in which were placed cushions of varying shades.

**~~~~~**

Lucius’s bedroom was Charmed to be a deep, dense forest with no _visible_ path through it; however, the far corner of the room had a small clearing with a cave in it. A small waterfall started from a pool on top of the cave, and cascaded down one side, before curving around and running a few yards in front of the cave, then meandering into the forest.

If you paid attention, you could catch glimpses of various-coloured, lifelike, animated statues of wolves, which wandered freely throughout Lucius’s bedroom, living room and library (though they seemed to like his bedroom the best). While the rooms never left their seasons, the sun rose during the day, and the moon was visible from the clearings at night.

**~~~~~**

All told, Lucius’s sanctuary in the Manor showed a side of him that no one else--except his Healer, and his best friend Severus...who’d remarked that a werewolf, wolf or any nature lover would feel right at home here--had ever seen. Lucius never brought any of his work here...that, he either did in the office or at the Ministry. Never would his work or wife be allowed in here. Draco was welcome, as would be his daughter. That thought in mind, he wandered over to the blank bedroom and Charmed it to become a good place for a growing cub to play and sleep without worry. He could add a stream later...when the kids were old enough that he didn’t have fear that they’d drown too easily.

As he finished, several wolf statues came in to inspect the new bedroom, and several of the cub-sized statues played for a while, before curling up in some of the more comfortable nooks and crannies and going to sleep, Luc smiled at them as he left the room.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

~~~~~

 **MONTHS LATER:** Lucius dropped the book he’d been reading, as a sudden and powerful pain shot through his lower belly. He slid to the floor, curling into a ball back against the shelf as the pain renewed itself, this one worse than the last. Forcing himself to focus, Lucius put up a Silencing Charm, before concentrating on trying to breathe. Breaking into a sweat, he started to tremble as the contraction-like pain got stronger and more insistent.

Lucius lost track of time, and--after what seemed like forever--after the pain had subsided to mild twinges, he finally dared to stir. Stretching out on his side, he winced when the movement pulled his long hair, which was stuck to his arms and face, wet with sweat. He’d just made it to his feet when a House-Elf popped into the room and said, “The Healer is wanting to talk to you, Master,” before disappearing when Lucius nodded.

After casting a few Charms to make himself presentable, he left the room with a carefully-measured tread, not yet trusting his legs. He arrived at his wife’s rooms just as the Healer was leaving the room. “You wished to speak with me?” He spoke softly, exhausted from whatever had caused the pain earlier.

“Ah, yes; come with me, please,” Healer Jamison said, as he walked down the hallway to the nursery. Entering, he walked over to the crib and picked up a small newborn who lay within. Turning, he came back to Lucius and placed the baby in his arms. “Congratulations; your child is a girl,” Jamison responded to the unasked question.

As Jamison watched, Lucius stared down at his daughter with something akin to wonder. He gave the male a critical once-over; he’d noticed that Lucius had seemed very tired when he’d showed up, and Jamison hadn’t missed the way Lucius had kept pulling on his shirt on the way here. He’d purposely allowed his hand to bump against Lucius’ chest when he’d given him his daughter, and hadn’t missed the way he’d flinched. “There’s one thing I need to mention to you.…”

Lucius looked up at him and cut him off, saying, “Narcissa’s not producing any milk...but she didn’t want this child in the first place. Do what you need to; I’ll take care of Cimarron here until you get back.”

Jamison nodded curtly and said, “I’ll return shortly, then,” and left quickly, wondering how Lucius knew what he was going to tell him. Jamison wondered if the child was even going to need the milk and other things he was going to get.

Jamison had been the Malfoys' family Healer since Abraxas had gotten married...and since he--Jamison--was both a creature and wizard, he was likely to see several more generations of Malfoys before he retired. As such, he knew that Lucius was a Carrier _“It seems so long ago that Lucius came to me scared half to death, wondering what was happening to him,"_ Jamison thought. _“Now, I wonder if his worry for his daughter didn’t put him through a false pregnancy...especially if he knew that Narcissa was likely to reject the child. If he **did** go through a false pregnancy, he likely wouldn’t have noticed anything until Narcissa went into labor. That would have put him through something similar; it would fool his body, and allow him to produce milk even though he’d never actually been pregnant. I’ll have to check with him and see what happened when Narcissa went into labor."_

Mind made up, Jamison finished collecting the items he’d come for; returning to the Malfoy household, he returned to the nursery. Opening the door, he walked in and then had to smile at what he saw: Lucius had Transfigured the chair into a bed, and had fallen asleep, cradling his daughter in his arms. Jamison’s eyes narrowed when he also realized that Lucius wasn’t wearing a shirt. He walked over and shook Lucius’ shoulder to wake him; Lucius woke and glanced and Jamison, before smiling down at Cimarron and shifting her almost to a nursing position before giving the Healer his attention. “How’s Narcissa doing?” he asked, as soon Jamison sat down.

“She’ll be up and around in a couple of days, and should be completely recovered within the week,” Jamison responded. Lucius nodded and then--tipping his head back--closed his eyes and said, “I don’t understand why she didn’t want another child; children are one of the best things that can happen to a couple...especially in our world, ravaged as it is by the war.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know why, but I must agree with you about having children,” Jamison replied, smiling as the little one woke up. Lucius made a soft sound of agreement and arched his back, before settling back with a sleepy sigh. Eyes still closed, he didn’t notice Jamison’s eyes widen slightly as white beaded on both nipples, nor did he notice his daughter waken.

As Lucius settled, he shifted Cimarron once more and then turned his head to Jamison before opening his eyes. Raising an eyebrow at the slight smile on Jamison’s face he asked, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, really; it’s just good to see you so relaxed with Cimarron. Most fathers are not comfortable with such newly-born children,” Jamison replied.

Lucius went to respond, but gasped in softly in surprise when Cimarron latched on to the closest nipple and started sucking. Giving a low moan he said, “That feels really strange.”

“It’s bound to--for a while, anyway--until you get used to it.” Jamison outright laughed at the look on Lucius’ face. He had no worries for the little girl, now that he knew Lucius would take good care of her; he had to smile when Lucius flipped Cimarron around after burping her, allowing her to latch on to the other nipple. Jamison raised an eyebrow, though, when Lucius started to make a low sound that almost resembled a purr deep in his chest.

Cimarron must have found the sound soothing, because she let go of the nipple in her mouth with a little **“pop”** and--giving a little burp--went back to sleep, causing Lucius to raise an eyebrow and smile at her before settling back down himself. “I wish more _mothers_ would behave like you,” Jamison said softly, causing Lucius to look over at him. “Most of them are not nearly as calm and accepting as you have been.” Jamison sighed and continued. “I never realized just how much you have to hide until now. That woman down the hall needs to go, because you’re hurting...never mind the fact that I know she doesn’t treat you well. You need someone who can truly dominate and care for you before you can really reach your full potential. Hopefully, that will happen before this woman gets you or one of the kids killed.”

“I’ve confided in you before, but I’ve never told you--or anyone else, for that matter--how much I’ve been hiding because of Narcissa. Unless _she_ dies, I’m stuck with her until _**I**_ die...or until I find my Dominate. Honestly, I’ve pretty much decided, for my sanities sake, that I’m stuck with her until one of us dies. It’s sad, but true.”

Lucius looked over at Jamison as he spoke before shrugging and continuing. “Because I was only eight when Lucian died, I don’t think it ever crossed Father’s mind that I might retain the Carrier abilities once I came of age.

“I certainly didn’t tell him anything, either. I loved Lucian, but he was always the favored child, and I was just kind of ignored unless I outsmarted my brother or got in trouble.

“I had to learn to hide the fact that I caught on to or learned things quicker than Lucian, because any of the above things would get me punished severely. I became your classic underachiever; I generally knew far more than the book answer, but I never revealed more than the book answer...and the only reason I got away with **that** was the fact that I never let anyone realize that I understood more than the book answer. That way, I wasn’t showing up the Heir Child, because I didn’t actually understand what I’d memorized.

"After Lucian died, I was suddenly expected to understand everything I was told...but by then, the need to underachieve and never show more than was expected of me was to ingrained, and very few people then--and now--have even the slightest inkling of just how smart I really am. The only place I’d ever been allowed to show that I had any potential beyond Malfoy standards was the political arena, because Lucian was showing Genius Level in Potions, Herbology and Defense--of all places--and wanted nothing to do with the political arena.

"Father never cared for me; he did what was expected of him, but no more. I always got the feeling Mother blamed me for Lucian’s death, but she died when I was ten, so the House Elves and Hogwarts raised me. I know duty but not love...and if it hadn’t been for Elaina Prince, I never would have known that there was a difference. I’m glad I understand the difference, too, because I realize that I _love_ my children, _do my duty_ towards Narcissa...and, as such, I don’t think I’ll ever find someone to love me. A bleak outlook on life, but it keeps me sane and allows me to get through the day, so who am I to complain?”

Lucius stopped talking and yawned. “Now I think I’m going to get some more sleep.” That said, he shifted Cimarron to a U-shaped pillow that held her securely and, huffing softly, he placed a hand on the top of the pillow and smiled and Jamison before closing his eyes.

Jamison sat and watched the father and daughter sleep for awhile, before he rose and placed a blanket over both of them. Walking to the door, he glanced back and smiled sadly before leaving. After checking on Narcissa, he left for the hospital so he could pick up some things and drop off others.

Going home, he sat in front of the fire with a glass of brandy and contemplated everything Lucius had told him and came to the conclusion that Lucius was one of the strongest people he’d ever known.

**~~~~~**

**TWO YEARS LATER:** Lucius rushed home, when the summons came from Jamison, to find eight-year-old Draco trying to comfort his sobbing mother. Before he could even ask where Cimarron was, Jamison pulled him from the room. “Where’s Cimarron?” Lucius asked worriedly, as soon as they were in the hall “I know Narcissa wouldn’t break down like that without a good reason.”

“We don’t know. Narcissa and the kids were attacked while out in Diagon Alley; one of them grabbed Cimarron from Narcissa, as she tried to defend Draco from being apparated away. They were after your daughter, though, because they Disapparated as soon as they had her.”

“Great. So...my daughter is gonna get dumped with a Muggle family to be abused and turned into another of Dumbledore’s weapons, and I’ll never get to see her again except on the wrong end of her wand.” Lucius was extremely angry and sad.

Jamison watched Lucius’ eyes break and shatter into innumerable pieces; reaching out, he touched the father’s arm in warning before pulling the slightly shorter male into much-needed hug. Lucius was trembling, but he never cried. After a few minutes, he pulled away and thanked Jamison, than his eyes shuttered--hiding the broken spirit within--and he said, “I must go see what I can do about Narcissa and Draco. I’ll play my part, she’ll play her game, and I’ll hope Draco doesn’t side with her...but he’s _her_ child; she never allowed me to get to know him, so Cimarron is really the only one I know.”

With a slight bow to Jamison, who nodded, Lucius turned and went back to his wife and son. Entering the room, he went to Narcissa and said quietly, “I’m glad that you and Draco are all right. Don’t worry we’ll look for Cimarron and get her back; she’s part of this family.”

At that, Draco finally broke down and Lucius rocked him quietly until he began to quiet. Suddenly, Draco asked, “We’ll get my little sister back, right?”

“We’ll do our best, but it won’t be easy.”

“You mean, _you’ll_ do _**your**_ best, right? Because **I** didn’t want that child, and now she’s caused me and my little boy to be attacked. I won’t have that happen again!” Narcissa spoke up coldly.

**~~~~~**

Poor Draco looked at her in terror and then wailed, “You aren’t my mommy anymore! I want someone who will love my little sister, too!” And then--to the shock of both adults--Narcissa and Draco’s Magic flashed, as the Bond between mother and son was shattered, never to be rebuilt. Draco buried his face in his father’s robes and started crying again.

Jamison, who'd been standing quietly in the doorway, called out a warning as Narcissa leveled her wand on Lucius and Draco and barked, **_“Avada Kedavera!”_** and missed, as both of them were suddenly on the other side of the room. Suddenly, Narcissa dropped to the floor, wand rolling away from lifeless fingers.

Suddenly, Lucius was handing Draco to Jamison, and heading towards the fireplace. Throwing some Floo Powder down; he barked, **“Amelia Bones!”** When her head appeared, Lucius said, “Can you please send a couple of Aurors whom you know won’t try to wander off; the Wards will kill them if they do. The Wards are in ‘Kill’ mode because my wife tried to AK myself and my son, but the Wards did their job. She’s lying on the drawing room currently; Healer Jamison is already here.”

“I’ll come myself and bring three Aurors; stand away from the fireplace,” she added, when Lucius showed no signs of moving. He rose unsteadily to his feet and shuffled sideways. She withdrew her head, and shortly after came through, followed by Shacklebolt, and two other Aurors.

Madam Bones had to keep from gasping in shock: Lucius hadn’t responded to their arrival at all, and was standing where she’d left him staring into nothing. “Lucius! Take us to the drawing room, will you please.”

He jumped and stared at her for a moment before saying, “I’ll take you, but do not wander off; the Wards will kill you if you do,” before walking away. They followed him and found Healer Jamison rocking Draco in the hall. “She’s in there,” Lucius pointed before calling softly, “Draco?”

 **“Daddy!”** the terrified boy called, before bolting free of the Healer and rushing into his father’s arms. Lucius picked Draco up, and turned to watch the Aurors collect Narcissa’s body and her wand. Then the two Unknowns left with the body, and Jamison escorted them to the Apparition room, before returning. 

**~~~~~**

Upon his return, Lucius took them all to a different room, and they all settled into chairs. Draco sat on his dad’s lap and just watched them with never a word unless asked.

“What happened here?” Madam Bones asked calmly, looking at Lucius, who shook his head and glanced at Jamison.

The Healer answered, saying, “Do you have a Pensieve? I can show you the memory; it’d be easier than trying to explain.”

“Certainly,” Amelia said, as Shacklebolt pulled a portable Pensieve from his pocket. Jamison placed the memory in the Pensieve, and then the three of them dove into the memory.

**~~~~~**

When they returned, Draco was sleeping and Lucius had fallen against the wing of the chair, and was staring off into space, his body visibly trembling, and his face deathly pale. Jamison hurriedly escorted them to the Apparition room, before rushing back to the Malfoy males.

Fortunately, Draco seemed to be sleeping normally, so Jamison placed him on the bed and returned for Lucius, who hadn’t moved. Jamison simply picked him up and carried him to the same room as Draco. He shook his head: it was going to be hard to get Lucius to "come back" long enough to drink any of the Potions he needed right now. After a long battle, Jamison finally managed to get the Ppotions into him. After he was certain that they were resting properly, he turned the chair into a small, comfortable cot and flopped down, intending to stay the night.

**~~~~~~**

When Draco woke up, Jamison got him to eat some food, drink some water and go to the bathroom before he gave him some Dreamless Sleep. Draco hadn’t been asleep more than half an hour before Lucius started thrashing and crying deep, silent sobs. Getting up, Jamison moved Draco to the cot and cast a Silencing Spell, before studying Lucius.

Lucius continued to thrash, shaking his head and acting as though he were pleading with someone. Suddenly, he scrambled up against the headboard and started striking out with his hands and feet desperately than went still...as if he’d been forcibly restrained. After a short period of absolute stillness, his whole body began to rock, a small almost gentle movement. Tears streaming silently down his face, Lucius’s body kept rocking, even though his face said he was in some serious pain...but he made no move to try and stop the movement.

Jamison’s eyes widened in horrified understanding; however, before he could even _think_ to move, Lucius suddenly stopped rocking and raised his hands as if asking wordlessly to be picked up. Then he actually spoke, asking, “Are _**you**_ gonna hurt me, too?” his voice was like that of a child in the plaintive plea to be released from his torture.

**~~~~~**

Anruptly, he just quit moving and seemed like he was allowing someone to carry him somewhere. Suddenly he spoke again saying, “I don’t want to be alone anymore! Please don’t leave, Grey!” He paused as though listening, then said, “I don’t care! I’d rather be in danger than alone again. If I’m alone, my Sire will give me to the Dark Lord.” The terrified plea in his voice was enough to shake Jamison to the core. Abraxas had given Lucius to the Dark Lord, although Jamison was inclined to believe that Riddle had treated Lucius better than his own father had...which was just wrong on _so_ many levels.

Jamison sat down on the edge of the bed, and began to rub gentle circles on Lucius’s back, hoping to offer _some_ comfort to the still-crying male. Gradually, his trembling calmed and he rolled over and Jamison found himself looking into completely open and shattered silvery grey eyes. “Are you going to be all right for the moment?”

“I’m not sure. I had that dream again, and I’m being a baby again, aren’t I?”

“Sweet Merlin! After everything you went through with those monsters, you are _**not**_ being childish...especially since I don't remember anything ever happening to those guys!” Jamison exclaimed.

“Grey killed them on the spot when he showed up. How or where he came from, I don’t know...but I’m still grateful that he did.”

"I don’t know why I remembered that now, but I think Grey was a wolf. His eyes had such unique amber colour to them...they were almost a red-gold with a hint of silver. I felt so safe with him, even though I’d never seen him before and he kissed me, Jamison, despite what I’d just been through he kissed me, twice, really...although the second time was more of a nip than anything, but he broke the skin. It healed and I’m not a wolf...but I always feel the need to feel the moonlight on my skin, and it’s all I can do, not to go running off to who-knows-where during a full moon, and about every third full moon leaves me feeling like...."

Here, Lucius wrinkled up his nose in thought before continuing, “...feeling like I’m in heat, I guess. Everything just makes me hot. Anything--the way my hair brushes against my back…the way the sheets rub on my body--everything leaves me hot, bothered, it drives me crazy. It eases off after a couple of days, but I always feel like something should have happened that didn’t, and during those few days I often bolt awake, feeling like someone else should be there.

"I think I’ve met my Dominant, but I also think that someone Oblivated or Blocked the memory somehow, and I think that someone was my father. I think someone figured out who I was supposed to be with and told my sire. It didn’t matter, because I’ve no idea who it is...and after the way I’ve been treated I can’t see anyone wanting me the way I am now, hurting and broken. I’d be more work than I’m worth.

"That dream--as distressing and as awful as it is--is worth it, just to dream of Grey.”

**~~~~~**

Jamison, meantime, moved to the window seat, thinking, _“I need to find out who this Grey is: That’s his Dom, most likely, and Lucius needs him badly. Lucius doesn’t yet realize who it is, but **I** think that Grey and Greyback are the same person.”_

**~~~~~**

The next few days were quiet, as the father and son slept most of the time. Draco was always the first one to wake, and he went and curled up against his father, who woke shortly after. It was going to be the start of a long and eventful years to come, with many things happening.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They wouldn’t find Cimarron…but they _did_ find Harry Potter, and it didn’t take much convincing, to make the Muggles hand over the poor boy, as well as sign over his guardianship to Lucius. Thus, little Harry learned many things about the wizarding world and himself…and he gained a new friend in Draco.

By the time for his letter rolled around, Harry wasn’t the terrified pliable child he should have been, although he played the part well. The biggest difference happened when he allowed the hat to place him in Slytherin house. Draco was very happy to have his friend, the Slytherin’s in general thought it was hilarious that the world’s savior was in the "darkest" house of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was not amused at all, but he’d lost the battle for the child when he met the Malfoys and Jamison. When Lucius had Healer Jamison look to Harry’s health they’d been horrified and angry by what they’d found. Harry was half-starved, lived in a cupboard, did all the household chores, was beaten on a daily basis, denied friends and a proper education just to name a few.

Lucius had smirked in a way that meant he was up to something…and a few days later, he’d quietly gotten guardianship of the abused Harry--the Wizarding way--in addition to the fact that the Dursley‘s had already given him Harry‘s Muggle guardianship, so it was a considerably happier Harry that left Hogwarts at the end of his first year.

Draco and Harry stalked off the train at London and made a beeline for Lucius when they spotted him after saying goodbye to the various Slytherins. Since the Durselys had eagerly and willingly signed over Harry’s guardianship, the wards did not alert Dumbledore that he was gone; in fact--unknown to all parties involved--the wards **_shifted_** with Harry: They now fell on **_Draco_** , instead of Petunia.

**~~~~~**

As the boys grew closer, going from friends to a brother-like relationship, the ward grew stronger and finally functioned the way it was intended to: Protect Harry from those who would harm him. With Lucius treating Harry as if he were his own son, Harry came to see him as a father, and unwittingly caused the protections of the ward to spread to Lucius as well.

Draco was thrilled to have someone else his age around; however, because Harry _was_ slightly younger, Draco was very protective of him. Harry actually liked the way Draco would try and protect him even if he got irritated at times. Lucius found it amusing to watch the way the boys went from friends to brothers.

**~~~~~**

Lucius himself was still alone, and--unknown to him--the boys worried about him. Like Draco, Harry found himself hoping that someday they’d find Cimarron, Draco’s little sister, and someone _he_ thought of as a sister, even though he’d never met her. Harry found himself wishing that the man he’d come to see as a father would find his mate, so _he_ could be happier.

When he mentioned this to Draco, the blond boy had laughed in delight to hear Harry refer to Lucius as “Father”, and proceeded to cover Harry’s face with kisses. Harry started tickling Draco in retaliation, and soon the two of them were rolling around laughing.

The tickling war soon turned into a pillow fight, and Lucius--who’d stopped to see what the racket was about--promptly got hit by a pillow…which he caught and threw right back at Draco, who’d thrown it.

Soon Lucius was as much a part of the pillow fight as the boys, and pillows and feathers were flying all over the sitting room. In the end, all three of them collapsed on the floor, laughing too hard to do anything else at the moment.

**~~~~~**

Suddenly, Draco sat up and said, “Harry what time is it?”

“Uh…half of 3, why? Oh, yeah! We should probably say something, huh?”

“It’d probably be a good idea, since we have to go to London,” Draco snorted. “Father, Harry and I got tickets to a movie called… _Dragon Fighters_?” Draco looked to Harry.

“It’s called _Dragon **Knights**_ and, yes, we want you to go with us.”

“I’m not sure that running around London is a good idea.” Lucius was rightly hesitant about going.

“Please, Father, we’re only going to the movie in London. We planned on coming either back to the Manor, or going to eat someplace in the Wizarding World,” Harry begged, then tipped his head in confusion when Lucius stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before agreeing.

The boys cheered, and ran to change. Lucius followed, wondering if Harry realized that he’d called him “Father“.

**~~~~~**

They had a lot of fun at the movie, and the following dinner at the Manor had turned into a food fight…much to the amusement of Jamison, who’d walked into the room only to have Lucius dump a bowl of mashed potatoes on him.

Jamison didn’t bother to remove the bowl or the potatoes as he watched the three males chase each other around the dining room, sliding over and under the table and chairs, Draco narrowly missed bowling him over when the chair he’d fallen on decided to go sliding across the room. There he sat, laughing too hard to get up; oh he tried…and promptly fell over.

Harry was lying half-under another chair, which he’d been using as a shield, and Lucius--who’d not only been participating, but had been the instigator-- was lying on the table…in Muggle clothes, of all things, and grinning at Jamison like a loon. 

“Hello Jamison!” The three of them said, having noticed him about the same time.

“How did you get a bowl of potatoes on your head?” Lucius asked.

“ ** _You_** put them there…!” Jamison laughed, “…although I don’t think you realized it was me… and even if you did, I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“Probably not,” Lucius responded, still swinging his feet. From the knees up, he was sprawled on the table, blond hair flung out around his head; with his dark jeans and shirt, he created an interesting picture…one that would probably have had his Dom on him in an instant.

Jamison grinned, and removed the bowl from his head, banishing the potatoes. He shot a Cleaning Spell at Lucius--who grinned at him lazily--then did the same for Harry and Draco, before calling the house elves, and asking them to clean up while he got these people out of their hair.

**~~~~~**

Jamison headed home about Midnight, after making sure the boys were all safely in bed. As he was walking by Lucius’ room he heard a low moan. Startled and somewhat worried, he opened the door and--closing it behind him--went to check on his friend, as he couldn’t see through the curtains.

When Jamison got around he stopped and stared for a moment, Lucius had his back turned to him and was completely naked and panting heavily, his nearly waist-length tresses flung away from his back. Slinking just close enough to be heard Jamison said, “Are you going to be all right?”

Lucius flinched in surprise, but responded, “Yes, I’ll be fine in a couple of days; just be sure to put up a Silencing Spell on your way out, please.”

“Will do,” Jamison responded easily, as he left.

**~~~~~**

Jamison saw Lucius walking through the ministry…likely on his way home, given the time of day. He hailed him, and they walked together for a while then parted ways, Jamison back to the hospital, and Lucius to his home.

The boys had already left for their Second Year of school, so Lucius was rather lonely without them. He’d never been the social butterfly that Narcissa had been, and--although he went to the parties and events that he’d be expected at--he was still fairly isolated.

The most excitement came when his boys wrote home telling him all about the Chamber of Secrets; apparently they’d rescued Ginny Weasley from the place and killed the Basilisk that had been in there. It was all Lucius could do, not to go storming to the school and ask Dumbledore how the hell he could let a Basilisk freely roam the school halls with all the innocents there.

He apparently wasn’t the only one who was thinking that, as he showed up at the school to check on his boys. That morning at breakfast, the Headmaster received no fewer than 3 dozen Howlers…and, hilariously, they all went off before he could get rid of them, so he had approximately 36 voices hollering about "letting killer snakes in the school", his "incompetent ways", and many other unkind things.

The Ravenclaws and Slytherins were snickering about it, the Hufflepuffs seemed unsure what to think and the Gryffindors looked to be completely floored.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Beginning of 4th year~

Harry and Draco were excited the Triwizard Tournament was coming to Hogwarts. Since the boys were too young to participate-- which made Lucius worry a lot less-- he was still a bit nervous. He nearly lost it when Draco wrote that someone had put Harry’s name in the goblet, and he was now in the tournament with no way out. Draco was furious, because he’d be unable to protect his brother, and Lucius…..well, just hoped Draco wouldn’t do something stupid.

Lucius was still staring at the remains of the letter when Jamison was escorted into the room. “Whoa, my friend! What’s got you looking like you’re about to go kill something?”

“I’m trying not to go storming up to the school and murder Dumbledore where he stands. The incompetent fool has been hoodwinked, and Harry has been entered in the Triwizard Tournament. He’s going to be forced to take on challenges that the **_7th- Year_** students will have issues with.”

Lucius was seething, and Jamison was extremely tempted to give him a calming potion before he did something stupid. It probably didn’t help, Jamison decided, that it was only two days to the full moon. Jamison also realized that he was going to be spending a lot of time trying to keep the half- frantic father from blowing up spectacularly and giving Harry away. “If _you’re_ this mad, just what is **_Draco_** feeling about this?”

“Even worse, since he’s on Ground Zero,” Lucius responded, pointing to the shredded letter.

**~~~~~~~**

It was at the end of the Tournament that Lucius felt a burn he’d never thought he’d feel again; rushing off, he was gone fairly quickly, and was the first to arrive. To his everlasting shock, _**Tom**_ was standing in the middle of a clearing, arguing with Harry. “Harry, what are you two arguing about?” he asked faintly, causing both males to spin around wands leveled.

Lucius jumped when that happened, but Harry almost instantly lowered his wand and said, “Hello, Father. I suppose we _were_ arguing, but I’ve already forgotten about what. Uh….. do you remember?” Harry turned back to the Dark Lord.

“Nope” the Dark Lord responded. Lucius sat down where he was, and just stared at them in shock until Severus Snape apparated in. Seeing his friend sitting on the ground staring in fascination at something, Severus moved over to him.

 _“What’s got you so surprised?”_ Severus whispered. Lucius just pointed, when Severus glanced over He grimaced and asked, _“Is Harry seriously arguing with the Dark Lord?”_

“Yes, and **now** they’re arguing about which of them shouldn’t have forgotten what they were arguing about less than two minutes ago.” Lucius shrugged helplessly. Several more Death Eaters popped in and the two of them stopped arguing as Harry snatched up his wand, fled to the cup and was port keyed away, leaving Tom glowering after him.

Things turned out all right, and Lucius left the meeting with a little smile, leaving Tom to wonder why his grey-eyed favorite was smiling. 

Tom decided that he’d just have to drop in sometime, and see _why_ Lucius had been smiling….. although he really hoped Narcissa would be out at the time; he hated that woman. To him, it was obvious that she was not good for Lucius. Lucius needed someone who could totally dominate and care for him. _‘I should set him up with Greyback, and see how that goes; it’d be interesting, at the very least.’ _Tom smirked at the thought.__

**~~~~~~~**

With the Tournament over and the school year over, Harry and Draco left Hogwarts gratefully, ready for the summer. It was about halfway through the summer when Harry suddenly laughed and handed the paper to Draco, who read it snorted, and gave it to Lucius.

“How long do you think it will take them to realize that I’ve been living with you guys? How long until Dumbledore realizes that he can no longer get into my vaults? How long until they realize I’m not a light wizard? How long until they realize that their ‘savior’ was rescued by the Dark because the Light cared not? how long until they realize they’re totally screwed?” Harry posed his list of questions with a dreamy smile on his face. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he asked, “How long until someone can look at Dumbledore and so those two words to end this war?”

**~~~~~~~**

Tom showed up a few days later, and they all sat in the living room and Tom listened intently as Lucius and the boys brought him up to date on the world. “So let get this straight: Lucius, you are Harry’s guardian….. Harry, you’re fighting for the Dark, and Draco’s your brother. Dumbledore has made some really bad mistakes, and now those mistakes are about to come back to bit him.

OK, it makes sense….. But, Lucius, how on earth did you get your bitch of a wife to allow Harry to live here?”

“Narcissa has been dead since Draco was eight,” Lucius said slowly. “She’s no longer an issue.”

“Good….. saves me the headache of having to figure out a way to get rid of that awful woman.” Tom pinched the bridge of his nose as if getting a headache from even _mentioning_ her. “Although, you did tell me that earlier didn’t you.”

“I did.” Lucius said calmly, “However we just gave you about a decade’s worth of information and she’s not really worth remembering when there are more important things to worry about.”

Jamison walked into the room suddenly and called, “Lucius! Dumbledore found the copy of Harry’s guardianship papers that you left out for him,” dropping into a chair as he finished.

“How did he react?” was the general response.

“He blew his top yelling about how Harry had slipped from his clutches for the last time and he had to get him back under control, and why wasn’t at his aunt’s house where He should have been, and why was he so stable and unyielding.”

“He went on for about ten minutes in the center of the ministry about this stuff. The entire Wizarding world will know by tonight that Albus Dumbledore is not a Good wizard, but a manipulative, power-hungry old fool,” Jamison smirked in amusement.

“Well I certainly didn’t expect him to do **that** but it helps _us_ , at any rate,” Lucius smiled.

“I think-- if we play our cards right-- we can win this war by the end of the summer,” Tom said, smiling in a way that meant pain for the enemy.

“Good, because we have significant others,” Draco stated calmly.

“A done war would be a great!” Harry added, laughing at the startled looks on the adult faces while curling into Draco’s side.

Lucius laughed softly and asked, “Is the Manor going to have the pitter-patter of children’s feet again soon?”

“Yep, but you’re gonna have to wait until we get married,” Harry giggled.

“That would be wonderful,” Lucius smiled eyes distant with memory.

“What better way to drive Severus up a wall than a bunch of tiny Harrys and Dracos running around blowing up caldrons, and sticking Gryffindors to the roof?!” Jamison was outright laughing at the idea, and the others soon joined in.

“So who are the lucky girls?” Lucius asked.

“Daphne Greengrass for me,” Draco said, “as long as her father gives permission.”

“Well,” Harry snickered, “Victor Krum is the dominant in my relationship.


	5. Finding Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.  
> 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> AN: In this story I have placed the Malfoy’s as living in Whiltshire which is actually a real place to my surprise. Swindon and London are also real places. However all street names I made up based on what I thought sounded right. The streets names I have used are Elizabeth St, Mary St and Yorkshire Lane. Not certain they are real but they sounded like a name you might find on a British street. You will probably recognize one of the scenes in here as I modified it to fit my story I do not own the situation and make no money on it just the enjoyment of writing. Keep in mind that Draco is eight years old and Harry is nearly eight. With that said enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ A week after Narcissa’s death~

It was a week before Jamison cleared Lucius to go back to his normal routine. Neither of the Malfoy males or Jamison had bothered to go to Narcissa’s funeral. Now that he was free to roam, Lucius’ first stop was the DMLE to see Madam Bones. He wanted to get all the information he could on Cimarron’s kidnapping.

Reaching the department, he asked if Madam Bones was in; he was told she should be back in about five minutes so please take a seat. About ten minutes later, she walked through the door and --after speaking to her secretary-- turned to him saying, “Lucius we’ll speak in my office.”

“As you wish.” he replied rising to his feet and following her quickly.

“First, how are you and Draco doing?” Amelia asked, as they seated themselves.

“Physically, we are back to normal, and mentally we are doing as well as can be expected, given the circumstances.”

“That’s good to hear,” Amelia responded. “Although I take it you are here to see what we’ve found out about your daughter, correct?”

“It is….. although I honestly expect little, since the main witness is deceased,” Lucius said, “Although, regardless of what you have found, I would like permission to put an alert out in the Muggle world, as well.”

“Why? Your daughter was certainly taken by wizards,” Amelia replied, startled.

“Because the last child that went missing was certainly Dumbledore’s doing, and I have reason to believe _he_ was placed with his muggle aunt, his mother’s sister. Also, Dumbledore is the only one with the power and resources to have done something of this magnitude.”

Lucius stiffened and continued, “Amelia, whoever took my daughter had the power to hide her from the Malfoy family magic. That alone points to Dumbledore or the Dark Lord…. and only one of them is alive.”

“Now _**that’s**_ a new dimension to this whole thing,” Amelia frowned. “This whole thing stinks.”

“I just want permission to go Muggle with the search as well,” Lucius stated, “No fault to you, but it will never be proven it was Dumbledore --not as the world is now-- so I am far more interested in finding my baby girl.”

“Unfortunately true and completely understandable,” Amelia grumbled. “Alright I’ll give you the permission to go Muggle. I’ll owl you the permission as well as the person you need to contact. It may, however take a couple of days as I need to speak with him first.”

“That is all I’m asking. Thank you for your assistance, Madam Bones.” Lucius rose and bowed before he left.

**~~~~~~~**

A day later, Lucius looked up as a Ministry owl flew through the window, and landed on the perch next to the desk. Lucius offered the owl a treat, and removed the letter before watching the owl leave. Turning his attention back to the parchment, he found it was the permission slip as well as the contact’s name and station address.

Smiling slightly, he sent a short missive to Marcus Jamison, to ask whether the Healer be able to join them for dinner. Lucius’ owl, Tiger, flew back through the window a few hours later, just as he was getting ready to leave. After removing the letter and giving Tiger a treat, he sent him to the Malfoy owlery to rest.

Lucius had just picked up Draco from his playroom, when the wards told him Marcus had arrived, and was heading for the dinning room. They met him halfway, and both men were content to listen to Draco chatter about his day until the reached their destination.

Once Draco was happily eating his dinner, Lucius looked to Jamison saying, “Madam Bones sent me the permission paperwork as well as the contact’s name and address.”

“Good,” Marcus replied. “What’s the name and address? Assuming it’s in London, and not in Swindon.”

“It _is_ London…..,” Lucius responded, “…..And the man’s name is Sherlock Holmes while the station address is 369 Elizabeth Street, near the intersection where it cuts across Mary Street.”

“Someone’s parents had an awful sense of humor,” Marcus said dryly, “I’d never forgive my parents for naming me that.”

“What is so odd about his name?” Lucius looked confused.

“Sherlock Holmes is a fictional muggle detective. The book series is fairly popular,” Marcus stated with amusement.

“If you say so…..Anyway, I was wondering if you could make the trip with us tomorrow?”

“I can be here at 11am --if that works-- as I have several appointments in the morning,” Marcus stated.

“That is fine meet us here than. The closest apparition point is A10, so we will go there.”

“Works for me,” Marcus said standing up. “Now I had better get going, as I have to be up bright and early tomorrow….. Ah, don’t get up I can see myself out.”

“Alright, we will see you tomorrow, than,” Lucius smiled at his friend.

**~~~~~~~**

The next day around 11:30 found Lucius, Draco and Marcus approaching the simple blue-grey police building. Going inside the building, they approached the front desk with Lucius asking to see detective Holmes. They were told to take a seat and he’d be with them shortly.

The detective turned out to be a powerfully built man in his early 30s, with lively ice blue eyes and strawberry blond hair held back in a low ponytail. He was a muggleborn wizard, they found out who was an accredited detective in both worlds. He shook his head after hearing what had happened, saying, “I’ll put out the alert; however, with Dumbledore seemingly involved I’m not sure we’ll succeed, even if she _is_ in the muggle world.”

“Like I told Madam Bones, I’m far more interested in attempting to get my daughter back than uselessly chasing after Dumbledore,” Lucius scowled. “That old man will slip up eventually, and we will get him then. In the meantime best to cover all aspects of the search for Cimarron.”

Thanking the man, they left and after finding a place to eat, they headed for the zoo. They had to keep a strict eye on Draco, who kept zipping from one exhibit to another as they caught his eye with no real direction.

**~~~~~~~**

Before going to the Reptile house, however, they stopped to get Draco an ice cream treat. The two men enjoyed the break while Draco devoured his ice cream with the enthusiasm only a child can have. The adults shook their heads in disgust when an extremely fat boy threw a very loud tantrum because his treat didn’t have enough ice cream in it.

“Like he needs anymore fattening foods,” Marcus grumbled, “He needs a diet before he dies of a heart attack.”

“I am more concerned with the second child with them,” Lucius said watching the repulsive family leaving, “His clothes are rags, three times his size and they do not hide the bruising on his face and shoulder.”

_**“What!”**_ Jamison hissed, his head snapping around, but the family was already gone.

Lucius shook his head, “Let us go. I know Draco wants to see the snakes.”

They headed over to the reptile house, while Draco practically bounced in excitement. The building was cool and dark, highlighting the snakes’ enclosures. Draco moved to stand next to a small boy as the fat child from earlier wondered off whining at his equally fat father.

Their attention snapped back towards the children as the small boy seemed to hiss back at the snake. However, before they could react, the fat boy knocked over Draco and the child he had been standing next to.

Then, the snake was slithering away, and the fat boy was _in_ the enclosure howling in fright. A long-necked woman came running over, wailing about her ‘poor baby’. The fat man waddled over, and hauled the small boy off the floor, growling, “What did you do to Dudley boy?”

“He didn’t do anything!” Draco exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. “Dudley knocked us over because the snake was moving.”

“Are you one of those freaks?” the fat man snarled. This snapped Lucius out of his shock.

“Exactly why are you calling my son a freak?” Lucius asked a little too calmly.

“Who are you?” the fat man burst out rather rudely, making Lucius glad he had thrown up both silencing and Notice-Me-Not charms.

“Someone who has half a mind to turn you into rats and throw you into a snake tank!” Lucius said smirking as the Muggles turned deathly pale.

“Why can’t you take the little freak with you?” the long-necked woman hissed as they turned to leave. “He should have died with his parents.”

“In three days then, bring Harry and his guardianship papers to 77 Yorkshire lane in London, no later than 10am.” Lucius snapped, without turning back to the vile woman…..lest he do something obvious that would get him in trouble.

Jamison and Draco hurried after Lucius, as he headed for the nearest Apperation point. About halfway there, he stopped abruptly and, with a glance at Marcus picked up Draco and --stepping into an empty alley-- immediately disapperated. Jamison grimaced and instantly followed.

**~~~~~~~**

Knowing that Lucius was close to losing control, Jamison checked on Draco first, and found him sitting wide-eyed in his bedroom. Checking that Draco was fine and only startled he reassured him before going to find Lucius.

As he thought he found Lucius in the dueling room, although he _had_ calmed down and was sitting quietly eyes half-closed.

“I hope you know what you are getting into,” Marcus said, by way of a greeting.

“Harry’s issues are likely no worse than mine but, we won’t really know until we get him out of there. However, no matter the issues, I **_refuse_** to let him stay with those vile excuses for human beings!” Lucius hissed sounding rather snake-like.

“Don’t worry; I completely agree with you. Also, you will likely be able to help him more than I can anyway, as I’m not a mind healer and I grew up in a loving, supportive home.”

“We will get through it Marcus. Even if we do not find Cimarron, we can at least help _this_ child.” Lucius opened his eyes and stood up, calling out, “Dobby.”

“Master wishes something?” the little elf asked.

“Yes. Please set up a room next to Draco’s. I have another little boy moving in, in three days. He has had a hard life so far so make sure the colours are soothing. He can always have them changed later, once he is more comfortable,” Lucius said. “He’s a few months younger than Draco so decorate accordingly please.”

“Dobby will, and Dobby will get Master when he’s done decorating.” The little elf popped out to start his new task.

**~~~~~~~**

~Three days later~

Lucius and Marcus apperated straight into the Malfoy town house at 77 Yorkshire lane at 9:30am, leaving Draco in the care of the nanny elf. They had only been there for about 15 minutes when the bell sounded lazily.

Lucius sat calmly at the dining room table, while Marcus escorted the guests in. The woman had brought her husband and her loathsome son as well as Harry. Without getting up Lucius made a sharp gesture saying, **_“Sit!”_**

_“How rude!”_ the woman whispered to her husband.

“I have no patience for those that abuse children and feel no need to be polite in any way,” Lucius stated icily, taking vindictive pleasure when the two adults turned red. “You have Harry’s papers?”

“We do.” The woman dug them out of her handbag and handed them to Lucius, “….and ‘good riddance’, I say!”

**~~~~~~~**

Marcus stiffened slightly when the muscles in his friend’s jaw jumped, even though he did not look up from the papers he was reading. After checking that the woman --now known as Petunia Dursely-- and her vile husband, Vernon, had signed in all the proper places, Lucius looked up and said, “Everything appears to be in order. If that is all the Durselys may leave at this time. Harry, please stay here.”

Jamison rose and escorted the dreadful family out. The moment they were out of the room, Lucius’ eyes closed and his shoulders slumped, his face showing his pain….. uncaring that Harry was still sitting quietly in his chair. Opening them momentarily, he glanced at Harry, asking, “Is that how they normally behave?”

“No, sir; they were pretty nice today.” Harry replied, timidly.

“They are sorry excuses for people, so what ever they have told you, forget it; it is very likely completely untrue. You are not a freak, nor a burden; you are wanted….. and I know for a fact that your parents loved with all their hearts.”

“My parents _**wanted**_ me?” Harry asked softly.

Lucius’ eyes snapped open, “They certainly did…. and anyone within hearing was told about you. James was an Auror, and I don’t’ think a day went by that he did not tell someone how excited he was to have you. He bragged about you and your mother constantly. He may have been a bully in school, but he turned into a good man who loved both you and your mother Lily unconditionally.”

“That’s the nicest thing _anybody_ has ever said about my parents!” Harry sounded hopeful. “Can you tell me more about them?”

“I can later… but for now we need to get back home, so my Healer can look you over, so we can make sure you get fed properly, and none of your injuries get infected. However, before **_that_** , we need to stop and get you some proper clothing.”

Lucius smiled slightly at the wide-eyed boy in front of him. “Marcus, do you want to go with us or do you have other things you need to be doing?”

“I’ll go with you today as I’m already here and it _is_ my off day, anyway. Shopping is a good idea but let’s not get a lot of stuff, as once Harry starts eating properly, he’s going to out grow the clothes quite quickly.”

“Good idea Marcus,” Lucius responded, getting up. He smiled at Harry. “Come on Harry….. it is time to give you a new start in life!”


	6. What's in a name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Really,” Lucius grumbled softly as he watched the boys climbing one of the giant oak trees, “Why do people think that Draco is named only for Narcissa’s family?”

“Probably because the Blacks have made no secret that they name their children after stars and constellations,” Marcus said coming to stand next to Lucius. “Your reaction tells me there is some type of name pattern for the Malfoys, even if it’s not readily apparent.”

“You know my family is originally from France. Armand decided to follow Normand the Conqueror into England. Armand and his infant son Nicholas both had French names, which makes sense: Armand was born and raised in the country, and Nicholas was born before, Normand decided to invade.” Lucius paused before continuing.

“After Nicholas the names changed, becoming Latin-based, and all of the names are associated with power, as most were worn by Roman Emperors. A good number of our names can also be associated with the Devil, Satan or whatever he happens to be in your culture. One of my ancestors was named ‘Brutus’ a name that was worn by more than one Roman Emperor. ‘Septimus’ means ‘seven’ and is a number of power in wizarding culture.”

“I think it was during Septimus’ Lordship that the feud with the Weasleys started; ironically enough, the Weasley Lord’s name was also ‘Septimus‘.”

“Septimus Malfoy started a feud with Septimus Weasley?” Marcus started laughing, “what were they fighting over, their names?”

“For all I was able to find on the feud they could have been….. but I doubt it was that simple,” Lucius replied. “Whatever they fought over was serious enough that-- as far as I know-- neither Lord left records of what caused the feud; therefore, neither side has any way of ending it.”

“A feud for all time, then,” Marcus said, becoming serious again.

“Virtually… unless we can find the reason for it.” Lucius responded.

“Nasty. Anyway… back to names?” Marcus asked softly.

“Of course,” Lucius responded. “My father’s name was ‘Abraxas‘, a name for an Egyptian demon… but the name is also associated with the dual natures of Satan himself. Of course my own name is a derivative of ‘Lucifer’, but it was also the name of at least one Roman Emperor… including the founders of Rome.”

“So Draco fits in because it is Latin, then; of course it means ‘dragon’-- and, dragons are certainly powerful-- while the fit to Narcissa’s family is rather obvious.” Marcus said.

“True; it is Latin, but it also fits in line with his grandfather’s and my own name, as Lucifer is also known at times as ‘The Great Dragon’ or just ‘The Dragon‘.” Lucius smirked, “Seriously, my family has been/is proud to parade around with a name that means ‘bad faith’ or ‘unfaithful’ depending on how you look at it. Do they really think we had no name patterns of our own?”

“Well, unless they know their history and/or demonology, your family’s patterns are not very obvious. So, if Draco is to keep the pattern what is a name that would fit?” Marcus said curiously.

“Scorpius would work; like ‘Draco’ it is both a constellation and Latin but it is also associated with the underworld… specifically Hades, where the Devil resides or, the god Hades lord of the underworld. And before you ask it was one of the names I had considered for Draco before he was born. Narcissa didn’t care, as long as it was a constellation or star.”


	7. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been about three weeks since they had spoken with Tom, and Lucius wondered where the Dark Lord had gone as he seated himself in his home office. The man had seemingly disappeared, and if it weren’t for the wards telling him that Tom had at least been returning to the manor to sleep, Lucius would have wondered when he’d moved out without telling him. Speaking of Dark Lords...here he was now, knocking on the door to Lucius’ office. With a simple gesture from Lucius, the door flew open and Tom came in looking half-preoccupied, half-angry.

“Did you need something, My Lord?” Lucius asked, quickly marking his spot on the ledger.

“Have you read the new werewolf legislation proposal yet?”

“Not yet. I was going to start on that after I finished balancing the ledgers. The ledgers are nearly complete; I should be able to start reading that in about half an hour.

"I figured I should finish the ledgers first, because reading any new legislation generally has me angry and frustrated, with a huge headache after attempting to read the writing of incompetent fools.”

“A headache is going to be the least of your problems be the time you get done: this new legislation is not only _written by_ , but it's _being put forward by_ Umbridge,” Tom growled.

“Wonderful,” Lucius hissed irritably. “Not only will the writing be horrible, but I’m sure it is another one of her rants about non-human races trying to pass as legal.”

 _“Worse than that,”_ Tom hissed, blinking when Lucius froze. _“What is it, Lucius?”_

“Ah...you're hissing; it was a bit unexpected,” Lucius replied, knowing he’d been asked a question…though all he’d understood was his name.

“I didn’t realize that,” Tom said, shaking his head slightly as if to clear it. “The legislation...it’s worse than a rant. Read it; I will return to speak with you after dinner.”

“As you wish,” Lucius responded, getting to his feet. The Dark Lord stared at him for a long moment before turning abruptly and striding from the room.

Lucius quickly finished the ledgers and pulled the proposal from its tray. Making sure his self-inking colour quills were within reach, he settled down to read Umbridge’s latest mess.

Three hours later, the proposal was covered in coloured inks and Lucius was beyond furious. Umbridge's only saving grace was the fact that the proposed law was aimed at Werewolves in general and not specific individuals. Lucius rubbed his temples before dropping his hands and barking out, **“Murky!"**

“Master be callin’ Murky?” A male house-elf asked, popping into the room.

“Yes; fetch me a headache potion and a glass of water,” Lucius ordered, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Murky be back,” the elf replied, popping away nearly silently. He was soon back with the requested items asking, “Yous be needin’ anything else, Big Master?”

“Thank you, but not at the moment, Murky. I shall call if I need anything else,” Lucius responded. The elf nodded and popped away nearly silently again..something Lucius appreciated. He took the potion, shuddering slightly and chasing away the taste with the water. Setting an alarm so he’d be on time to dinner, Lucius darkened the room, and--closing his eyes--allowed the potion to help sooth his pounding head.

He ate dinner in the kitchen, a quick, silent affair as both boys were off visiting a friend. With a quiet word of thanks to the kitchen elves, Lucius headed to the study. He was not looking forward to speaking with the Dark Lord on this. “We are both going to need something to drink,” Lucius murmured softly.

He didn’t have to wait long before Tom came into the room, looking harried. He sat down abruptly, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Have you eaten at all today?” Lucius asked quietly, “And would you like a headache potion?”

“No, I have not eaten…and, yes, I would love a potion at the moment,” Tom replied, nearly slipping into Parseltongue. Lucius nodded sharply before calling Murky and asking the elf to get Tom both food and a headache potion.

Tom drank the potion--then drank some of the juice to get rid of the taste--before turning to Lucius, saying, “I’ve got no idea how you manage to deal with the idiots who are 'average people'. I know I have a low tolerance for stupidity, but I’d forgotten just how stupid they are. Sheep! Nothing but useless, bleating sheep!”

“You learn to work around it and take advantage of it when you can. I have a routine I follow when the boys aren’t home that helps me relax. I have to, or I would be throwing killing curses like candy. When the boys are home, I find spending time with them is even better.”


	8. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

Lucius grimaced as he watched Tom for a moment before saying, “I’m not certain I mentioned it before, but feel free to use the training room. I find the dummies to be very useful at the end of a frustrating day: inflicting damage on one transfigured to look like the person giving you headaches is rather therapeutic. It also keeps one from landing themselves in Azkaban because you’ve killed or maimed some useless fool.”

“After we’ve talked, I just might take you up on that,” Tom replied shortly. “And many days thereafter, if I have to deal with these sheep everyday. I’d like to duel with you at some point as well, although I intend to duel with all of my inner circle at some point just to see what everyone’s doing now.”

“Well, just let me know, and I’ll make sure to have things set up for you,” Lucius stated. “Now, though, what did you wish to say about this latest mess of Umbidge's?".”

“That was what I was trying to sound out the last few days: what’s the feeling like towards this law? Unfortunately, I think it’s going to be close, and I’m not certain which way it will fall. Things aren’t looking good, though; it has a surprising amount of support from both sides of the fight,”

Tom’s eyes darkened with fury. “I don’t want to wait until the vote. I need to start moving what packs I can --and finding them sponsors-- so that if this law goes, we have everything organized already. That’s the only loophole to keep them from being rounded up and killed.”

“But would the packs that support you be able to handle this? I mean, by law, they’ll be little better than pets,” Lucius scowled. “Not only that, but they must live on the sponsor’s property… and not all of your supporters have that kind of land.”

“I know I need to find out if some of the smaller packs would be okay having the same sponsor and living in closer quarters.” Tom replied.

“Of all your people I have the greatest amount of land available, The Crabbes and Goyles have more land...but they run sheep, and there’s no way they could house any packs, the Greengrasses and Notts _also_ have more land, but _**it’s**_ all in vineyards, and really has no place for wolves to run.” Lucius paused to gather his thoughts before continuing.

“The Lestranges won’t be able to help even if they’re sane enough, although that’s a whole different mess of maggots.”

“The Blacks have nothing useful at all, And the Potter properties are not accessible until Harry is of age. No one else really has any huge tracts of land, at least not of the size required to keep a wolf happy.”

Lucius frowned. “I have little issue with hosting a pack, and--given the amount of land I have--I think I should probably host the Greyback packs. I can host the main pack here at the manor and the satellite packs can go to the three smaller magical properties that I have here in England.”

**~~~~~~~**

“You have **that** much land?” Tom asked startled.

“I do,” Lucius replied. “Of all your people, I own the single greatest amount of land…and that’s just on the _**Magical**_ side of things. The Greengrasses and Notts would be second, while Crabbe and Goyle would tie for third. All of those families are still in business together and each own half the property the business is on.”

“But how would you support that financially?” Tom asked, “The main Greyback pack alone has over a hundred adults, the last I was given a count of them!”

“I think it’s actually closer to a hundred and fifty now…and goodness knows how many cubs,” Lucius said. “I’m not sure, you know, but this land boasts an independent village about five kilometres (three miles) to the west. It’s empty right now, but I’d been thinking about restarting production and getting that village up and running again. It could easily house the entire main pack, and they’d be able to have their own shops right in the village. Once it’s running the village will fully support itself and still provide me with a bit of extra income after the workers are paid.

My father Abraxas stopped production for reasons I never found, but not everyone who worked there actually lived in the village; the smaller properties I mentioned also played roles, and each housed essentially a small village that supported itself and still earned enough to bring some income to me after all the expenses are paid.”

“They had to be fairly profitable, or you wouldn’t be starting them back up. Just how much were they bringing in before Abraxas stopped the work, if you don’t mind my asking?”

“I don’t know numbers outright, but they were bringing in about three times what I make for going to the Wizengamot meetings, that alone is a substantial amount of money,” Lucius replied.

“I’ve more than made up for that loss of income with my other investments and businesses but I really wish that Father had left reasons behind. Then, again, he was so mercurial that it could have been as simple as he didn’t want to deal with it anymore.”

“I never really liked him, but it was worth giving him a position he didn’t deserve to see you out of his control,” Tom smirked. “Even if you _**were**_ completely terrified of me.”

“After how I was raised, it’s not surprising that I was scared of you. I still sometimes have problems if I’m approached by an older or bigger male… even females can trigger sometimes,” Lucius shivered slightly. “However we’ve been totally sidetracked.”

“True, but it did cause me to think of one thing,” Tom stated. He hesitated then said, “I know you said you didn’t really have any issues with likely hosting the Greyback packs, but will you be alright dealing with Greyback given what you just said? He’s older, bigger… and also rather aggressive most of the time.”

“I should be all right, as long as he doesn’t get physical if he’s upset.” Lucius winced. “You should probably be there for the first meeting, though, just in case I panic. It’ll also keep you in the loop and myself from having to repeat everything.”

“Alright then, I’ll recall Greyback and let him know what’s going on. Once he’s back I’ll set up a meeting between the two of you once I know he’s actually in the area, as last time I spoke to him he was on the other side of Great Britain.”

“Whatever was he doing that far from his packs?” Lucius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I haven’t a clue… and, honestly-- as long as he’s not getting into trouble-- I really don’t care, although I will admit to being curious,” Tom replied.

**~~~~~~~**

“Back to this legislation of Umbridge’s,” Lucius said, frowning. “I understand that if this goes through and I become a sponsor, I that the packs I sponsor have to live on lands that I own and that I’m responsible for them in all ways.”

“However, what I **don’t** see in this law is anything that would prevent the ministry from simply claiming random issues and storming a sponsor’s property.”

“I mean… I’m not to worried about my wards holding up… but did you see any mention of that?” Lucius was scowling now. “I need to know, because if that’s true, I’m raising some wards that haven’t been active for sometime.

“I will not have the Ministry making things up so they can storm my properties. I know the Grey packs can take care of themselves, but I absolutely refuse to put Harry and Draco in that situation. And children **are** children even if they _**are**_ werewolves.”

“I did not… and this potential law actually puts **any** sponsors in a bad place. It give the wolves a way out, but makes it really dangerous for _**anyone**_ to sponsor them, because the Ministry can make up whatever they want.”

“I think that I’ll make Umbridge’s life uncomfortable, then, when this thing goes before Wizengamot. If I point this out and put it in the light of the children...,” Lucius trailed off than continued. “I should be able to get some concessions and make it safer for the sponsors… and therefore our wolves.

“The law will likely still pass, but it won’t be so easy for her to round up and kill children simply because of what they were born. It might also make some people think twice about said law, if for no reason other than the fact that children can be taught even if they are different.”

“I’ll let you handle that area,” Tom said, smiling maliciously. “For now, though, let’s go kill some Umbridge-shaped dummies.”

“All right; I can do that,” Lucius grinned nastily. “Points to the one who gets the most creative kill legally.”

Both men laughed at that and hurriedly left the room to spend some quality time smiting Umbridge…….well, Umbridge-shaped dummies, at least, but a man can dream, right?


	9. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know this story is tagged for rape/non-con already but as I have really only hinted at it, I wanted to put this out here. Greyback gets introduced in this chapter and with him comes the knowledge of how he met Lucius. There are no flashbacks but it does generate a conversation about rape and abuse that some may find uncomfortable.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**~~~~~~~**

~A Day Later: Evening After Dinner~

Lucius looked up quickly from the book he’d been reading when Tom walked into the livingroom and sat down in a chair opposite him. Placing a marker into the book, Lucius set it on the end table before fully focusing on the Dark Lord noting that he looked a bit more relaxed today.

“You seem more relaxed today. I take it that whatever you wished to accomplish you were able to without dealing with _to many_ sheep,” Lucius stated.

“I did,” Tom replied --smirking in a way that said he made someone’s day uncomfortable-- before he continued, “I also got in contact with Greyback, who’s back in the area and set up a meeting with him for tomorrow afternoon since I know you have a couple of meetings in the morning.”

“As long as the meeting with Greyback is after 1 o’clock I’ll be good to meet with the two of you,” Lucius replied. “It works out well that way since we can get Greyback’s take on this law and see if there’s anything else I can incorporate into the list of things I have for when the werewolf proposal goes to Wizengamot.”

“Ah! That’s a good idea; I’m sure he’ll have some ideas. At any rate he’ll have a pretty good idea of how this will affect not only his pack but the other smaller ones that may have to live in closer quarters than normal.”

The two men talked for awhile longer before Tom left to finish some paperwork and Lucius decided to retreat to his rooms.

**~~~~~~~**

The next morning, Lucius found that he was a bit nervous about meeting with Greyback that afternoon. He was never certain, when he looked back, how he managed to get through his morning meetings without giving away the fact that he was nervous about something.

Returning to the manor as soon as the meetings where over, Lucius hit the dueling hall to get rid of some of the nervous energy that had been building up, before showering and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

He ran into Tom halfway to the kitchen, and they walked the rest of the way together with Tom asking about the meetings. Lucius was rather certain that Tom knew he was nervous simply by the way the man looked at him after a moment or two.

**~~~~~~~**

Tom raised an eyebrow when he ran into Lucius partway to the kitchen. After a few words, it became obvious (to Tom, anyway) the Lucius was pretty highly-strung...and it didn’t take much to figure out why. The man was more skittish than a wild horse and --although he was doing a good job of hiding that fact-- Tom knew him to well for it to work.

With a slight smile, Tom deliberately kept Lucius talking and didn’t allow him to give much attention to the upcoming meeting. It wasn’t until they entered the room that Tom used as a study and sat down, that Lucius seemed to realize where they were and started to get a bit panicky.

“Lucius, calm down...you’ll be fine. Greyback already knows to remain calm,” Tom stated calmly before deciding to hit Lucius with a calming charm. It seemed to work, as the blond calmed down considerably and seemed to lose his nervousness once he’d calmed enough to think.

Greyback arrived about 15 minutes later, and Tom sat and watched the two interact as they went over the Umbridge’s proposed law. Tom raised an eyebrow when he realized that Greyback was excluding a rather calming (if dominant) aura. Both of Tom’s eyebrows went up when he realized that Lucius was actually _responding_ to Greyback by truly calming.

Tom couldn’t help but smirk when Greyback’s eyes met his briefly while Lucius was writing down a few more additions to his list of changes for Umbridge’s law, and he realized that Greyback _**knew**_ that Lucius was responding to him.

 _“We’ll talk later.”_ Tom mouthed and smirked slightly when he received a smirk from the big Alpha wolf. Greyback turned back to Lucius, who began explaining what he had in mind for the packs that he became sponsor for, should it be needed.

Tom couldn’t help but be impressed with how Lucius intended to integrate the wolves into his businesses. As Lucius had mentioned before, the empty villages on each of the magical properties could easily house the packs, and the adults could Apparate to and from each of the properties as needed.

Tom broke out of his contemplations when he heard Greyback say, “I have three wolves who are teachers, and I’m wondering if it would be alright to establish a dedicated space for them to teach. All three teach the children, and they take turns running an evening class for the adults who need to learn or are trying to get a better education.”

“I’ve got no problem with that; in fact, the main village…here…actually has a school house, which I believe seats about 30 people.” Lucius responded.

“Oh that would be perfect,” Greyback replied, with a grin that showed a lot of teeth, “Since the teachers run classes at half-days because we have about 60 cubs right now. Half-days are also practical because the cubs need more than book learning.”

“How many adults do the packs have right now?” Tom asked, finally placing himself into the conversation.

“Just over 200 adults…,” Greyback replied…and then pre-empted Tom‘s next question by saying, “…but not all of the cubs we have were born to the pack. Some were adopted either from another pack, for various reasons, and some were bitten by feral wolves before they could be put down.”

The conversations and planning continued for about another hour, before Greyback and Lucius decided that they had to wait and see before they could really do anymore. Afterwards, Lucius left to take care of some of the paperwork that needed to be done right away, leaving Tom and Greyback to themselves.

After a quick break the two returned to the study and filled out a couple of other details about the Umbridge mess before Tom turned to Fenrir and asked, “What was with Lucius earlier? It was all I could do to keep him from having a panic attack, but he seemed to respond really well to you.”

“I don’t want you to tell him this, but Lucius is my mate. I found this out when I rescued him from a very bad situation, but by the next time I saw him, he had no memory of me and was married to Narcissa Black.”

Fenrir growled, “I’m very certain that Abraxas had a lot to do with that whole situation. I know Lucius was never given any help after I rescued him, and than he was married off to some bitch I know he never liked. There was little I could do but watch and give Lucius the occasional way to escape everything for awhile.”

“Oh! So _**you’re**_ the one he mentioned that allowed him to hide from both his father and wife!” Tom stated in realization.

“Probably," Fenrir shrugged. “I need him to get to know me better, though, before he finds out about the mate side of things….because, as it is, anything that will put him in an intimate situation with _anyone_ would likely cause a panic attack, simply for the reason that his past experiences with it has taught him this.”

“What do you mean by that?” Tom asked, frowning. “I mean…I know that he was never completely happy with Narcissa, but the fact that they had a second child made me think that they’d worked something out. And she’s dead, anyway…has been for years now.”

“Dead because she tried to kill Lucius and Draco,” Greyback snorted. “As for the rest, I rescued him from a gang-rape situation…and I know Abraxas didn’t allow him to get help for that seeming to believe that the whole situation was Lucius’ fault. I _do_ know that the family healer went behind Abraxas’ back, and helped Lucius as much as possible. Then Abraxas married his son to a woman who was obviously no good for him…. Which--to me--is a different kind of rape, since he didn‘t want to marry her in the first place.”

“I had no idea about the first situation,” Tom growled. “Had I known, I would have removed Lucius from Abraxas sooner than I did. As for his marriage, I knew she was not good for him… but he seemed content to remain married to her, so I didn’t interfere. But I also never thought about his marriage in that way before, either.”

“Not exactly your fault; you had-- and have-- an entire group of people to watch over…and your society doesn’t exactly teach about rape beyond the obvious one,” Fenrir stated. “It’s one of the shortcomings that I really don’t like.”

“I don’t blame you for that at all,” Tom replied shortly. “The whole subject of rape is rather taboo, and what is out there is aimed more to helping women and children who find themselves a victim. People rather assumes that teen and older _males _won’t find themselves in that kind of situation…which makes it doubly hard for those that do, because Society thinks that they should be stronger than that. People don’t take into account that a single male can be overwhelmed by a group, be spelled, drugged or anything else; worse they tend to assume that women can’t be the aggressor in a rape.”__

“You seem to have a pretty good handle on things.” Greyback’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“I grew up in an abusive situation,” Tom hissed. “I hate those who abuse children, and I despise those that would force themselves on others…especially in a sexual manner.”

The room lapsed into a silence that was not quite awkward, as they both chased their thoughts. After awhile, Greyback stood up and--with a nod to Tom--left the room nearly soundlessly as he needed to get back to his pack.

Tom stayed put until nearly dinner time, eyes distant with thought. He _did_ make himself get up and go to dinner, not wanting to be alone although he had no wish to talk. Lucius stayed quiet, seeming to understand this without his having to say anything.

After dinner, Lucius made a beckoning gesture, and lead him to a private sitting room and handed him a glass of Fire Whiskey before seating himself. They remained that way for the rest of the evening, Lucius read a book and sipped a glass of wine, never saying a word but simply keeping Tom company, until he left for his rooms.

Tom smiled slightly after Lucius left, realizing once again just how perceptive the blond lord really was, and counted himself lucky to be able to call him a friend and not just a follower. With that thought in mind, Tom retreated to his own rooms shortly thereafter…still with a small smile tipping the edge of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting back to school on top of a full-time job so while I have not intentions of abandoning this story updates will likely be sporatic at best unless my muse decides that writing is how I will relax. :)


	10. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hail to my awesome beta! Hot_Wheels got this back to me in less than a day!
> 
> A/N: I know wolves don’t and can’t purr; however, I have heard momma dogs make a similar sound when trying to comfort nervous pups also some dogs make a "happy growl" when they're content that can sound like a purr.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~Next Day~**

Lucius had been up early and in the dueling hall practicing spells, although he’d spent more time swimming than casting spells. After he’d retreated to his rooms last night, he’d stopped to really think back on the meeting with Greyback.

It was well and truly bothering him that he’d not calmed down until Greyback had gotten into close proximity to him. Considering that Tom had needed to use a Calming Charm on him--which was really embarrassing--just prior to the meeting, he should’ve gotten more upset instead of truly calming down. With those thoughts in mind, he headed for the kitchens.

Tom looked up as Lucius walked into the kitchen looking preoccupied and not altogether happy or calm. Raising an eyebrow at this, Tom spoke saying, “Is everything all right, Lucius?”

Lucius startled a bit and focused on him, shaking his head slightly and replying, “I’m just puzzled about something from yesterday’s meeting with Greyback.”

“I thought it went well. What's got you worried?” Tom asked, although he thought he had a good idea of what the problem was.

“It was bad enough that you had to use a Calming Charm on my person, but at that point I really should have had a full-blown panic attack, as close as Greyback was to me.”

Lucius looked pensive before continuing, saying, “Instead of panicking, though I truly calmed down…which logically shouldn’t have happened. Not that I’m complaining about avoiding a panic attack, but you have to admit it’s odd.”

“Well…the fact that you _really_ calmed is odd. I’m not surprised that you didn’t have an a full-blown attack, though," Tom returned. “I let Greyback know that you might be uncomfortable with meeting him. But, if you think about it, he’s _**is** _an Alpha, and I’m sure he deals with panicky wolves and people all the time…so it makes sense that he knows how to keep others calm.”__

“I...that **_does_** make sense,” Lucius responded thoughtfully. “Perhaps I was just over-thinking things.” Although he said nothing more on the matter, he couldn’t help but feel that there was more to the situation than either of them knew.

After eating, the two men left to deal with their various duties. Lucius went to the Ministry, to sound out some last-minute feelings on the upcoming proposal and get some of the Dark--and even a couple of Light--supporters to give him a second on the issues he was trying to get changed.

Lucius was not pleased with what he was getting, and quickly realized that this law was going to pass, and that his changes were more imperative than ever. Infuriated, he stalked through the Ministry in such a manner that people scattered out of his path like frightened mice.

**~~~~~~~**

Deciding that he’d had enough for one day, he returned home and headed for the dueling hall. This is where Tom and Greyback found him about two hours later, still furiously casting Spells--legal and not--at various moving targets. He startled, and nearly hit Tom with a Blood-Boiling Curse, when the Dark Lord tried to get his attention.

While Lucius was relieved to see the man bat the Curse aside, it left him facing an irritated Dark Lord. Having been casting Spells for almost two hours, it didn’t take long for the stronger Dark Lord to drive him into a corner and partially immobilize him, although, the man’s eyebrows went up a few times during the short duel.

Lucius got a stern scolding for that mistake before the Dark Lord stalked off, leaving Lucius to get out of the binding himself. Exhausted, Lucius made no move to free himself, knowing that the Binding would wear off within the hour. His eyes went wide with fear, however, when he realized the Greyback had been with Tom...and was still here.

Despite his fear, Lucius found that the combination of Spell-casting and the adrenaline crash really had left him too tired to cancel the Binding. He lay still, but couldn’t help the tremors that ran through his body as Greyback moved towards him.

Greyback, who’d been with the Dark Lord, raised an eyebrow when Lucius nearly got the Dark Lord with a nasty Curse, the Blood-Boiling one, if he remembered right. This lead to a short, furious duel, the Dark Lord driving home a point. The man left Lucius to get out of the Bindings he’d placed, but as he swept by Fenrir he’d given a quick wink startling the big wolf. Blinking after Tom, as that was who was clearly leaving the room, Fenrir wasn’t certain _what_ to think.

**~~~~~~~**

Turning his head back to Lucius--who obviously hadn’t realized his presence yet--Fenrir started across the room, when it became obvious that Lucius was too tired to get out of Bindings. He knew the instant he’d been spotted…as Lucius went completely still--after attempting to get out of the Bonds--other than the errant tremors that ran through him.

Fenrir was halfway across the room when Lucius turned his head to look in his direction. Fenrir noticed that his pupils were fully dilated, despite the light in the room, and his breathing had picked up. But what caused Fenrir to pause briefly was the barely audible whine that he quickly realized was coming from Lucius.

This realization that his mate was **_that_** close to a full-blown panic attack triggered a reciprocal sound in Fenrir that sounded like a rough purr. He had, by this time, reached Lucius, and--kneeling down--pulled him partially into his arms so that he was no longer laying flat. Glad he could cast a **_Finite Incantato_** wandlessly and soundlessly, he ended the Binding Spell without breaking the rough purr, as it seemed to “ground” his mate. Fenrir rose to his feet with Lucius in his arms and headed for the man’s study; he knew where that was at least, and knew the couch there was at least comfortable.

As he moved through the halls of the Manor, Fenrir kept close attention to the blond male in his arms. Lucius’s head rested on his shoulder, eyes half-closed, body lax...if only because of his exhaustion. Fenrir himself hadn’t been aware of the tension he carried until he’d picked his mate up and felt something relax within him. While the loss of tension was good, he almost wished he hadn’t found out, because this was going to make waiting for Lucius even harder.

Reaching the study, he realized that Lucius had actually fallen asleep. Raising an eyebrow at this, Fenrir made sure his blond was comfortable on the couch before settling himself into a nearby chair.

When Tom looked into the study later, he found both of its occupants sleeping soundly. He smiled slightly as he withdrew and headed down the hall...not noticing the amber-red eyes watching him leave....


	11. Chapter Eight

Blinking as he woke, Lucius wondered when exactly he’d fallen asleep on the couch in his study. As soon as he tried to sit up, the various aches and bruises made themselves known. With a soft groan, he sank back deciding to remain still for a bit; however, with the pain came the memories of how he acquired them in the first place. Lucius was sure his face went Weaseley-red when he remembered exactly how he came to be sleeping on the couch.

“I cannot believe I actually did that,” Lucius grumbled softly.

“What can’t you believe?” Fenrir asked, feeling amused when Lucius jumped a bit before snapping his head around to look at him and then blushing when he realized who was there.

“I cannot believe that I fell asleep while you were carrying me, instead of panicking,” Lucius replied, eyeing Greyback warily, “That’s the second time I’ve had an unexpected reaction to you.”

“What do you mean, ‘the second time‘?” Fenrir asked, from where he was partially sprawled on the rug in front of the fireplace where he’d moved after Tom had checked on them.

“The first meeting we had when Tom recalled you, I fully expected to panic after he had to use a Calming Charm on me. Yet I found myself fully calm shortly after we started talking.”

“Tom informed me that you were likely to be high-strung, and I _do_ remember the few things you’ve said to me occasionally, when I helped you hide from your wretched wife, father or both. I’ve also seen enough of your behavior to realize that you’ve likely had bad experiences that weren’t family-related.”

Greyback smiled grimly, “I knew--even without Tom’s warning--that my usual aggressive behavior would likely terrify you until you got to know me.”

“Why do you even care how I feel?” Lucius asked, feeling and sounding bewildered and frustrated.

“Because I genuinely came to care for you over the years, while I helped you hide. I got to know you well enough that if you hadn’t been married, I’d have considered trying for more than just friendship,” Fenrir shrugged slightly, “But now we’ve been disconnected for more than a decade, and I would like to get to know you again...if you’ll let me.”

“I....Ask me again in a few days,” Lucius whispered, sounding overwhelmed.

“I’ll ask you a few days after the Wizengamot meeting...that way, you can concentrate on that and not have to worry that I’m going to be looking for answers.” Fenrir gave easily enough, pleased that Lucius hadn’t told him “No” outright.

****

~~~~~~~

_**Two Days Later:** _

Lucius stormed through the Manor, glad that he’d seen the boys off for school yesterday. He didn’t want them to _**ever**_ see him in this kind of mood if he could help it. This mood--this cold, calculating rage, along with a silver tongue--was one of the biggest factors that had made him so feared in the political arena. Although the new legislation had gone through, he _had_ been able to push his changes on the newest law.

He reached the Dueling Hall after a quick stop to change clothes, and found Tom just finishing some warm-up stretches. The man snapped his attention to him as Lucius stormed through the doors, his ruby eyes narrowing.

“Lucius,” he hissed, slipping into Parseltongue. Lucius snarled, too angry to care even as he watched Tom visibly become the Dark Lord. The man shot a Parsel Spell at him...which Lucius dodged, as he returned a Spell of his own. The very air seemed to sizzle and pop as both men seemed to lose any restraint, and Spells flew so hot and heavy that it seemed like there more than two people in the room.

The room was heavy and oppressive with the Magic released in calculated anger. It took just over an hour before Lucius dropped his wand, signaling the end of the impromptu duel, dodging out of the way of the Spell the Dark Lord had cast right before he’d done so.

“I feel much better now. Thank you, My Lord,” Lucius said, after taking a few minutes to catch his breath.

“You’ve improved far more than I expected of you,” the Dark Lord responded, “I’m pleased to see this.”

Lucius didn’t reply, seemingly surprised by the praise. He did, however, reply when asked if the legislation went through, saying, “It went through...but only won by half a dozen votes. Neither Umbridge nor I could vote, and there were several people who either weren’t there or abstained from the vote.”

“I understand that Umbridge couldn’t vote, due to being the one who proposed the now-law...but why couldn’t _you_ vote?”

“I couldn’t vote because of the changes I proposed to the law. Those changes went through, by the way...which was the one good outcome of the wretched thing,” Lucius replied, before asking, “Are Jamison and Greyback here?”

“Greyback is here already, and Jamison is due in about an hour and a half,” Tom replied.

“That will work, I’m going to take a shower and get something to eat. Jamison should be here by then, and we can talk. I want to get Greyback’s people here on Manor property today, even if they’ll be crowded for the night...better safe then sorry,” Lucius stated.

“I agree. See you shortly,” Tom replied as they took off in different directions after leaving the Dueling Hall. Life was about to get more interesting at the Manor....


	12. Chapter 9

It took about two hours for all the men to gather into Tom’s study.

“I take it by the look on your face, Lucius, that things didn’t go well,” Greyback stated.

“No they didn’t,” Lucius replied grimly, “The law did pass--though only by six votes--and goes into effect in 48 hours. The only good thing is that all my changes were adopted, meaning that any pack that has a sponsor is actually safer than before the law.”

“How the Hell are we safer?” Greyback asked raising an eyebrow.

“The Ministry now basically has to treat you like human beings instead of animals...and I can’t wait to see the expressions on Umbridge’s face when she and her lackeys realize this. Of course, I certainly made it clear enough before they voted on it.”

“The fallout from that should be spectacular for the politicians who failed to realize this before the vote,” Jamison smirked.

“It should be,” Lucius responded, before turning to Greyback and saying, “I know it’s getting late, but tomorrow is Saturday, and I want to get your packs on Manor land tonight if at all possible, starting with women and children. It’ll be crowded tonight, but we can move the satellite packs to the other properties tomorrow or Sunday.”

“It won’t take more that a few hours,” Greyback replied. “I’ve had my people ready to move for a few days, so we could either come here or move to a more secure location.”

“Good. I’ll show you where the Apparation points are in the village. The reset of you should come along as well, so that you know where they are,” Lucius said, getting to his feet.

They got to the Apparation point of the Manor and--after giving them the coordinates--Lucius said, “Meet me at the other point and I’ll show you around.”

Once everyone had arrived, Lucius gave them a few moments to look around the area they had Apparated to, saying, “This is the permanent Apparation point, and I added two more temporary ones before we met up that will last until Sunday night. If they're still needed, I can reconnect them for another day or so.”

They continued walking and Lucius showed them the main points of the village as well as the area that they could set up tents and other temporary shelters for the night. When they finally circled back to the starting point, Lucius turned to Greyback, saying, “We’ll get out of your way and let you get your packs in here. I’ll be back in the morning to show you around the other properties, depending on what I have and each group needs.”

Marcus Apparated back to the Manor, quickly followed by Tom, but Lucius turned back to the big wolf, saying, “I forgot to mention that the temporary Apparation points will also accept Portkeys...as long as you are the one who made them. There’s a different system for everyday use, but we’ll have to settle that after everyone is on the correct property.”

“Works for me,” Greyback replied. “Should I come up to the Manor in the morning?”

“No; I’ll show up here with Jamison as soon as he can come over, as he needs to be added to any properties that have packs staying on them. I think we’ll probably be here between 11 and noon.”

“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Greyback replied, looking distracted. Lucius just shook his head and Disapparated.

Apparating back to the Manor, Lucius found both Tom and Marcus waiting on him. “I forgot to tell Fenrir that the temporary points would accept Portkeys that he made.”

“Marcus, can you get back here by 11am tomorrow?” Lucius asked, “I can add you to the needed Wards at the same time I add the various packs.”

“I can do that. I’ve been scheduling things early mornings since I figured I’d be out here in the afternoons for now...at least until things settle down.”

“How do you get away with doing things like that?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s the Malfoys' personal Healer, so he’s on my payroll," Lucius said. “Because of this, he doesn’t actually have to take on the other appointments that he does.”

“I may not continue taking them on, either depending on how many of the incoming wolves need medical attention. I take on other appointments because I _want_ to, not because I **_need_** to. Lucius pays me very well. I just about passed out when my first paycheck hit my Gringotts account.”

“His reaction _was_ rather funny,” Lucius replied, smirking. Then his eyes narrowed and he continued, “What Abraxas was paying him was not anywhere near appropriate for a Healer of Marcus’s caliber. I’m surprised you stayed long enough for me to become the head of family.”

“Remember the day I found you after that, well.... The time you met Grey?”

“I do,” Lucius replied, wincing.

“I couldn’t justify to myself leaving you in that situation on your own...so I failed to turn in the resignation I had in my pocket and was going to give your sire at the meeting he’d requested.”

“Before you get mad at yourself, it’s not your fault and it was/is well worth it to see the way you’ve grown up. Any parent with a lick of common sense would be proud of you.”

“I agree with Marcus,” Tom said, cutting Lucius off before he could say anything. And that was that.

“I am going to be heading to the Ministry and make sure that the other sponsors are at least getting their packs unto their properties. So I likely won’t be back until late...and I’m leaving rather early, so I’ll see you two later.” With that, Tom disappeared down the hall.

“I think I’ll make like Tom and disappear. We’ve all had a long day, and tomorrow won’t be any shorter.”

“Agreed. I’ll see you about 11 in the morning, then,” Lucius agreed, and waited until his friend left before heading to his own room for the night.


	13. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**\------------------------------------------**

_**Next Day:** _

It was close to 11:30 when Marcus showed up at the Manor and went to find Lucius. Getting everyone moved and settled was going to take a while. He found Lucius in his study, going over some ledgers, although the man quickly marked his spot and rose to his feet when Marcus walked in.

“Are you ready to go? It’s going to be a long day,” Lucius asked, flicking his wand at the desk to neaten it.

“I brought my Healer’s bag as well, so I’m as ready as I can be for this, I think,” Marcus replied, with a slight smile.

“All right, then...let us go,” Lucius said and led the way down the halls to the Apparition point.

They Apparated over to the village and both of them started at the amount of activity. The former ghost village was now teeming with life as Werewolves of all descriptions hurried to and fro, attending to various tasks. _"At least there aren’t cubs running helter-skelter as well,"_ Lucius thought. _"That would be kind of dangerous at this stage."_

His thoughts were unknowingly echoed by Marcus as well. “How on Earth are we supposed to find Fenrir in this chaos?” Marcus asked in amusement.

“Considering he’s standing by the building to my left, it will not be an issue,” Lucius responded before starting in that direction, with Marcus following swiftly.

Both men made their way to him swiftly in order to get out of the way, Lucius glancing around, still amazed at the amount of activity.

“It’s something else, is it not?” Greyback said, greeting them once they were within earshot.

“It is certainly busy,” Lucius agreed before saying, “I expected to see children running all over the place. Where are they?”

“Those on ‘cub duty’ have them in the far corner, and are keeping them out of the way and entertained.”

“This is going to be a busy day so--besides the main pack--how many sub-packs are there, and how big are they?” Lucius inquired.

“There’s the main pack and four sub-packs.” Fenrir responded. “The _Tragoedia_ and _Satyr_ packs will stay together; however the other two packs, _Honshu_ and _Sakhalin_ , will need their own spaces.”

“You have an interesting sense of humor, Fenrir,” Marcus stated, chuckling softly. “May I ask what the alternate name for the main pack is?”

“It’s _‘Noctis Bairn’_ , when one wishes to distinguish between the packs,” Greyback replied smirking.

“How big are the sub-packs? How many adults are in each one?” Lucius asked.

“ _Tragoedia_ and _Satyr_ have about 40 adults altogether, while _Honshu_ has about 40, _Sakhalin_ , about 50, and _Noctis Bairn_ , about 80.”

“In that case, I think it would be best if _Noctis Bairn_ stayed here in the main village, while _Tragoedia_ and _Satyr_ go to either Stage or Slate villages. _Honshu_ and _Sakhalin_ are about the same size, and would probably do best in Wilderness and Cathedral,” Lucius said. “I hesitate to open Westernwood, due to the fact that over the years several mundane villages have sprung up nearby.”

“How on Earth are you going to get everyone into the wards?” Marcus asked.

“I’ll do what I did here: I’ll tie Fenrir into the village wards at each place. It allows me to give him secondary control, and that will allow him to let his wolves come and go from each village as needed,” Lucius replied. “Which reminds me: Fenrir, do you have your own Healers present?”

“Yes we have a few Healers and Potions Experts,” Fenrir replied. “We got lucky in that respect: our Healers were mostly trained prior to being bitten, and one is a born wolf. We were able to send them abroad to finish training in countries not so prejudiced. Not easy…but worth it.”

Fenrir shrugged. “The same goes for our Potions Experts: None of them is a Certified Potions Master, but they can certainly brew what we need. They are mostly Certified as Experts, but they can’t get recognized in Britain.”

“Makes sense: British Magicals are mostly blind fools,” Lucius stated, “which is why we’re needing to get you tied into the wards before these close quarters start fights.”

Lucius turned and headed for the Apparition point, and the other two followed closely. It didn’t take long for Fenrir and Marcus to be tied into Wilderness and Cathedral, then Lucius took both men to see Stage and Slate.

****

~~~~~

After looking around, Fenrir decided that Stage was more remote, and that the last two packs would do better in Stage than Slate. They jumped back to Stage and got Fenrir and Marcus tied in there before heading back to the main village, rather unoriginally named “Center“.

The sun was already setting towards dinner time when Lucius told Fenrir that once again all the sites would accept Portkeys that Fenrir made. At this point, a fight broke out, Greyback hastily excused himself, and with a growled, _"Not **again...!** ”_, went to break it up. He then started to send wolves to their new villages.

Marcus and Lucius meantime promptly Apparated themselves back to the Manor, not wanting to get caught in a Werewolf brawl. Tom was waiting for them in Lucius’s study when they arrived.

“It went well,” Lucius responded to the inquiry, “...although he’s going to be glad to have them all separated again. The place is crowded, and it sounds like more than one fight has already broken out.”

“He was breaking one up when we left,” Marcus added.

“That village is meant to hold about 100 adults,?and there are currently more than twice that many there…plus the cubs. I’m not surprised there are fights breaking out. They are crowded and stressed out as their whole world has just been turned upside down,” Lucius returned.

A House Elf popped in and let them know that dinner was ready, prompting Lucius to ask that it be brought to them. At the raised eyebrows, he said, “It’s been a long day, and I’ve used a lot of Magic. I’m in no mood to get up and go down to the kitchens.”

The other two shrugged and, after acknowledging this, said nothing more. The trio went about their evening fairly quietly and Lucius was the first one to retire to his rooms, knowing that the other two would perfectly fine....


	14. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever(last July yikes!) but I've got another chapter for you.  
> Hot_Wheels is my Beta as usual ensuring you can actually read what I write.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I make no money on nor do I own any person or character recognizable as belonging to J.K. Rowling, nor is any copyright infringement intended.

**About a week after the Wolf law passed:**

Things had been very, very busy the past week, but going well, Lucius reflected. The Grey Packs had mostly settled into their new villages, and were starting to inventory and figure out what needed to be fixed.

Thanks to the House Elves, most things were just slightly dusty; however, a few needed to be replaced, fixed or re-sterilized after long disuse. Greyback was due shortly, as they needed to go over a few things that needed replacing. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Come in,” Lucius called, and Greyback appeared round the door promptly. “Let me grab a couple of ledgers, and then we can go sit in one of the conservatories.”

Greyback nodded while Lucius quickly located and picked up the needed ledgers before following him down to the main hall. Lucius then headed down a hall Fenrir realized he’d not noticed before. He looked curiously around the hallway, as it was rather plain compared to the rest of the Manor.

Stepping through the door at the end, Fenrir found himself in a huge glassed-in garden. He quickly realized that it was a massive wizarding space. There had to be a couple of miles’ worth of gardens in here; however, as he recognized the path outside, he knew that it looked like a regular wing on the mansion, as _it_ certainly wasn’t miles long or wide.

Swiftly, Lucius moved to a pair of chairs that had a small table next to them. Sitting in one chair, he motioned for Fenrir to take the other one.

“Now, I know from the message you sent,” Lucius began “That there were a few things that needed to be done.”

“Yeah. Stage has some damage to the storage facilities…..that appears to have been done since the last time the House Elves were there.” Fenrir stated. “The biggest building in the main staging area has damage to some of the main doors and loading docks. From the looks of it, I’d say it happened shortly before the place was shut down, and just never repaired.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me in the least,” Lucius replied. “I’ll need to get out there and see if a professional needs to be called in, or if it’s something we can fix in-house.”

“If we get the materials, we should be able to fix it in-house,” Fenrir said. “I’ve got some builders amongst us that are Muggleborns, and they’ve maintained licenses from the Muggle side of things. I had them take a look at the building immediately, and they said doesn’t seem to be structural….. just cosmetic, in the sense that things need to be fixed, but the building isn’t in danger of falling down.”

“I still want to take a look at it, but that shouldn’t be a problem,” Lucius replied.

“Well……that was the most major thing in terms of damage. The rest is spread out, but from what we’ve found, it just seems like minor things that come from having no one lived there. I can see it’s been maintained, but old damages were never fixed. Most of _that _though, seems to be wear and tear from normal day-to-day operations,” Fenrir shrugged.__

“Let me know if you guys need materials to fix things; I’m not certain what may or may not be available in the villages themselves,” Lucius said. “What about the last thing you mentioned?”

“Wilderness and Cathedral actually seem to be in the best shape-- probably due to the facilities there-- but _everything _needs to be sterilized,” Fenrir grimaced. “Again, we can tell the Elves have been cleaning, but it smells musty. Not like mold-musty but more like a place that’s not been used in a long time.”__

“I’m not surprised by this, and there’s _no way **anything’s**_ getting made in there until it’s been sterilized from top to bottom,” Lucius said firmly.

They talked for a while longer, going over a few more things that had come up since Fenrir had sent the original message. That done, they both realized it was about Noon, so Lucius called and Elf and asked that a light lunch be brought.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hunger sated and the few dished cleared by the ever-helpful Elves, Fenrir sat back and worked on finishing his notes, while Lucius finished noting what he needed to in the ledgers he’d brought. Lucius finished first; pulling out a book, he read until his companion was finished. Seeing him put away his notebook of sorts Lucius asked, “Ready to go?”

“Not quite yet,” Fenrir replied, “It’s private enough here and I’m wondering if you’ve given any thought to the question I asked you prior to all this commotion.”

“Yes I have…..and I think I’d like that, as well.” Lucius said almost shyly.

“It’ll be alright,” Fenrir said with the hint of a smile. “We’re going to be interacting a lot, due to the villages, and we can learn a lot of each other just from those interactions. There is no hurry.”

“That works for me,” Lucius replied.

“Much as I like to stay, I’d better be going before I’m late for the Pack meeting, and my Beta goes spare.” Greyback said, sounding amused. He stood, and-- gathering up the few things he’d brought-- headed for the side door Lucius had pointed out.

Pausing slightly as he left, he looked back at Lucius, who was now making some entries into one of the ledgers. Fenrir smirked slightly as he closed the door. _’somehow,’ _he thought_ ’that man manages to make the most mundane of things look elegant.’_


End file.
